April Fools
by Hedwig466
Summary: What happens when Elphaba and Fiyero are both convinced to pull pranks.. on each other? Things get pretty complicated, and these four friends will never be the same... Fiyeraba! COMPLETE 4-1-10 Happy April Fool's Day!  UPDATED 12-22-10
1. A Stupid Holiday

**Chapter 1**

**A Stupid Holiday**

Glinda and Elphaba were sitting in their dorm, planning the next day. It was March 31st, meaning tomorrow was April Fools Day.

"Elphie!" Glinda called her best friend. "Hello?" Elphaba blinked; she hadn't been paying attention. "I said, should we set them up or not?"

"I don't understand why we have to do this. This is a stupid holiday." She sighed and went back to her book, her raven hair falling like a curtain around her green face.

"Elphiiiiiee," her friend cried, her blonde curls bouncing. "Promise me you'll do just one prank. Just one," she repeated, seeing her friend's dubious face.

"I don't know... Who would I do it on? What would I do?"

"You could...oh!" the perky blonde squealed. "You could tell Fiyero you have a crush on him!" The blonde was so excited she didn't notice her roommate blushing violently.

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, Elphie! It would be hilarious! He'd probably pass out. He'd be so embarrassed he'd..." she rattled off her ideas, but Elphaba couldn't focus.

_Embarrassed? Is that what he would think? _Elphaba looked down.

"Glinda, I'm tired. I promise I'll do one joke... if you'll let me go to bed," she finished when Glinda squealed.

"On Fiyero?"

She sighed dejectedly.

"Does it have to be him?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I'll keep you up all night," the blonde threatened with a grin.

"Do you drink coffee or something?" Elphaba deadpanned, casting a glance at her friend.

"Gross!" The blonde practically fell off of her bed with the effort of pulling her shoes off. "Caffeine?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, her friend clearly not getting it.

"Alright." She said at last. "I'll do _one_ prank."

"On Fiyero?" Her roommate pressed.

"What is your obsession with Fiyero?" Upon seeing her friends face she added, "..And I? We hate each other. We can't even be in the same _room_ together."

Glinda smiled deviously.

"That's what makes it more fun. Do me a favor though? After you promise to prank him, which I know you will, can you do it before our date tomorrow? I want something to tease him about. You can do it doing your tutoring session." Her roommate sighed.

For the past two weeks, Elphaba had been forced to tutor the prince in various subjects, because Glinda had begged her to do so. Glinda was always there to make sure they didn't kill each other...

"Fine," The green-skinned girl said at last.

"Oh, Elphie, thank you!" Elphaba fell back onto her bed, exhausted. Glinda jumped up as her phone buzzed. She read the text and grinned. "Perfect," Elphaba heard Glinda mutter.

_Probably Fiyero_, Elphaba thought.

Tomorrow would be a long day...

* * *

"No, Boq. I would never do that to Elphaba." Fiyero said, turning to face his friend. It was nearly midnight, and he wanted to go to bed. Boq frowned.

"Well, why not? You two are at each others' throats every time you see each other. You should set her in her place."

"Place? What place, she's Glinda's best friend for Oz's sake. I barely know her." He admitted this reluctantly, wishing it were not true.

Boq rolled his eyes.

"Come on, man. You ruled the school last year." Fiyero raised his eyebrows at Boq. "You still do, but I mean really. This is practically _your_ holiday. At least one joke?"

"Fine. Just leave me alone. I need to think. This brain hasn't been used in ages; I need time to get the cobwebs off."

Boq smiled.

"That's something Elphaba would say." Fiyero looked up in surprise.

"What? Oh, I guess."

"So you'll prank her?"

"Woah, woah wait." Fiyero said, holding his hands up. "Who?"

"Elphaba. I just told you." Boq rolled his eyes. Fiyero was slow, sure.. but not _that _slow.

"Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Wait.. You're sticking _up for her_?" Fiyero realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Fine! I'll do it." Boq held out his palm for a high five, and Fiyero complied half-heartedly. Boq dashed over to his bag, where he pulled out a cellphone. He immediately began texting furiously.

"You text? Since when? I've been trying to get you to text for _ages_."

Boq merely shook his head, unable to keep himself from grinning.

Tomorrow was gonna be great...


	2. Will you marry me?

**Chapter 2**

**Will You Marry Me?**

Elphaba sighed, hiking her messenger bag farther up onto her shoulder as she trudged wearily through the halls of Shiz. She was on her way to the tutoring session, her prank making her smile slightly. On the way to the library, she stopped in a bathroom to prepare.

She pulled Glinda's makeup bag from her bag. She had taken it that morning without Glinda knowing. She never missed anything, no matter what was taken. Elphaba sometimes stole books or perfume from her, hoping to annoy her, but the blonde never noticed anything was missing.

Elphaba opened the makeup bag. Inside were thousands of lip glosses, mascaras, blushes and eyeshadows.

"C_rap," _she muttered. She put her fingers to her temples and tried to remember everything Glinda had instructed; not too bright lipstick, black mascara, brown eyeshadow. She applied them all with surprising ease, most likely from watching Glinda do it herself so many times.

Finally, she pulled her spell book from her tote-bag. She also pulled out a photograph of Glinda, her and Fiyero from the summer. She laughed to herself; Glinda was the only one smiling in the picture. Elphaba was trying to smile, and failing, and Fiyero was outright frowning at having to be next to Elphaba. Glinda had insisted on him being in the middle, because she thought the lighting was better. _Right._

She found the page in her spell book that had been previously dog-eared. She had explained her position to Morrible, her sorcery teacher, and the woman had agreed it was, indeed, important. Elphaba was still uneasy with the professor's overly-helpful state, but there was nothing she could do about that. She began chanting the words on the page, getting more and more intense with each line.

A fog began to spread around her and she could no longer see herself in the mirror. Suddenly, with a flash the fog disappeared leaving a delighted looking girl who looked much like Glinda staring into the mirror.

_It worked! _Elphaba though, smiling broadly. She had managed to perform the transforming spell. Morrible said she'd only have about fifteen minutes before she looked like herself again, giving her just enough time to fool Fiyero. She winced at Glinda's outfit choice- a hot pink baby doll tank top with a hot pink mini skirt. The tank top would look odd, especially in the beginning of spring, so she had borrowed a sweater from Glinda's closet.

She hoped Glinda's spell had worked, because she had no time to help her. She buttoned her sweater and smiled.

She was ready.

* * *

Fiyero checked his watch impatiently, too impatient to see to figures quickly dart behind a bookcase.

"She's never late," he commented rather disappointedly. He pulled the white box out of his backpack again. He was suddenly nervous for the session to come; he did not know how Elphaba would react to his prank.

He looked up as Glinda bounced over to him.

"Hey, you!" she squealed.

"Where's Elphaba? She's late."

Elphaba smiled inwardly- she had no idea pranking could be so fun. She arranged her face into a pout.

"Is that all you care about? Oh, Oz you never shut up about Elphie!" She wathed his impatient expression turn to that of horror, or was it guilt?

"Oh, no I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's okay, I get it. You're worried because... Hmm, why _are_ you worried? I thought you hated her."

"Er, um," he stammered. "I, just, she's never late you know? I mean.."

"Oh," Elphaba said softly. She was ready for Glinda, but she was having soo much fun. She pinched herself on the wrist, hard, and tears sprang to her eyes. She turned away from Fiyero. "I get it. You just.. don't love me anymore." She began to cry, watching a red bead of blood appear on her newly pale white skin.

Fiyero put his arm around her.

"No, never. She was just late, and I was worried because... she was never late." Elphaba nodded slowly, and tossed her hair as Glinda had taught her.

"Besides," Fiyero added. "My dad will kill me if I fail.. again." Elphaba smiled then, knowing Glinda would do the same and prayed she was convincing enough. She seemed to be. Maybe she could take up acting.

Elphaba giggled -the predetermined signal- and Glinda, dressed up like Elphaba -green skin included- burst through the door looking harried.

"Sorry. I had some trouble with the sorcery.. seminar and needed to talk to.. Morrible." Glinda said, with a meaningful glance at Elphaba.

"No problem. We were just.. never mind." Elphaba smiled, loving the moment much more than she should. The girls grinned broader seeing Fiyero blush.

"It's not like that.."

"Oh, Fifi." Elphaba said, smacking him with her hand. "You don't have to be embarrassed." She winked at Glinda. Glinda had a little trouble suppressing her laughter rolled her eyes and like they discussed, made herself look slightly angry.

"Whatever." She sat down and reached into her bag, pulling out a half dozen or so heavy books. "Here." She plopped them onto the table, and there was a resounding thud. "Pick one to read. We've only got ten minutes left anyway."

Fiyero looked up.

"Fine, but there's something I've got to do first." He turned to Glinda, still dressed as Elphaba. He dropped onto his knee, flipping open the white box.

"Elphaba, will you marry me?"

**A/N- What?**


	3. Burning Like Fire

**Chapter 3**

**Burning Like Fire**

There was silence in the room as the girls stared at Fiyero, still on the ground. Glinda locked eyes with Elphaba. _What do we do?_

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Glinda asked in Elphaba's sarcastic tone. Elphaba could hear the panic in her voice; their time was almost up.

"I said, 'will you marry me?'" He repeated, his face deadly serious. Boq came out from behind the bookshelves then. He turned to corner smoothly, as if he had just come in.

"Hey guys, what's-..."he stopped short when he saw the ring. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't think his roommate would take the _joke _that far.

Elphaba was unsure what to do. She pinched herself again, forcing more tears. She noticed how as Glinda, the tears didn't burn.

"Fifi, after all we've been through, you do this? Have you been behind my back this whole time?" Just for fun, she added a high pitched wail.

Boq looked from Elphaba to Glinda, than to Elphaba again.

"So..." he said, trying to make sense of the situation. Fiyero turned to Elphaba-dressed-as-Glinda.

"I'm sorry... Elphie," He smirked.

"What?" Elphaba jumped up from her chair. "You know?"

"Ouch," he said, putting his hands over his ears. "That was almost as high as Glinda." Just then, both girls doubled-over as fog filled the room. When it cleared, the girls were back to normal. Elphaba was green, and Glinda was.. Glinda.

"But.. how could you... it's not like you..." her eyes fell on her friend. "You. What did you tell him?" She stepped towards Glinda, and the blonde struggled to her feet.

Glinda looked horrified of whatever Elphaba was going to do, but she couldn't hold back her laughter. She giggled and covered her mouth before laughing again.

Soon, Fiyero and Boq were laughing as well, and the pretty green-skinned girl looked at them in bewilderment. "I can't believe you. Especially you" she pointed at Glinda. She grabbed her bag, and dashed out of the room, real tears threatening to fall.

She couldn't believe Glinda would go to such great heights to embarrass her roommate. She collapsed on a staircase, and began to cry, putting her head in her hands.

She swore then, wiping her eyes quickly. The tears burned like fire. Still, she couldn't stop and more tears fell from her face onto her hand, where and angry red burns appeared and bled.

"Elphie!" Glinda called from somewhere behind her. "Elphie wait!" Elphaba straightened and wiped the tears from her face, not caring her face was surely streaked with the burns. She began to run, not realizing she was still on stairs she tripped, her books spilling onto the ground.

She picked them up hastily, hearing the footsteps behind her growing louder. She shoved the books in her bag and tried to run again and almost tripped again, this time on a book she forgot to pick up. She caught herself on the railing of the staircase, and Glinda appeared behind her.

"Elphie stop!" She grabbed Elphaba's arm and the raven haired girl writhed in pain; Glinda had managed to grab her burn.

She spun around to angrily face her roommate.

"What?" she spat, noticing Glinda flinch upon seeing her face. "Want to play another trick? I don't have time to be your plaything, I have my own business to attend to." She yanked her arm back and looked down at it. She quickly rummaged through her bag and found a tiny tube of oil she carried with her in case of an allergic reaction. She unscrewed it and put a little on her burns, wincing in pain.

"Elphie, I'm sorry. It was just a-"

"Don't say it was a joke. A joke is something everyone laughs at, something everyone enjoys. Or do I no longer qualify as a human being?" She finished tending her burns. "I have to go. And _don't_ follow me." She added, watching Glinda move to pursue her. "I don't want you to come."

The last words hurt Glinda, Elphaba knew. She felt bad saying it, but she needed time alone. She stood and began to walk away.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, you turn around right now." Glinda ordered. Elphaba didn't move, but didn't turn either. "I didn't think you would react so strongly. You are going to forgive me and you know it. So do me a favor and do it soon, because we're meeting in the cafe in two hours, and you are going to be there."

Elphaba sighed, the blonde knew she couldn't stay mad at her.

"Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Umm, well, you, me, Nessa, Boq, andmaybeFiyerobutyoudon'thavetotalktohim." She rushed the last words and bit her lip, knowing her friend would not take lightly to Fiyero being there. Elphaba granted her a small smile, and Glinda hugged her, knowing she was forgiven. "We're meeting on the second floor, they just added it, see? It's new and because I'm me, we get to try it first. There's even an elevator." She squealed.

"An elevator?"

"Yes! Oh, please come, Elphie. I'll make him swear to leave you alone."

"I.. I guess." Glinda squealed again, and Elphaba left. As soon as her friend was gone, an evil smile formed on Glinda's face. She was sad Elphie was mad of course, but she would have to survive one more joke. Actually, it wasn't really a joke, so much as it was a gossip prank. Hey, every popular girl needs to get her dirt somewhere...

**A/N- Thanks for reading, and thanks to my constant reviewers. I love you all!**


	4. Checking Into Mental Hospitals

**Chapter 4**

**Checking Into Mental Hospitals**

Elphaba trudged to her room and threw her bag onto her dorm bed. She sighed and looked at the clock; she had an hour to change. She would have gotten back sooner, but unfortunately, a few students were having fun in some puddles left over from the rain a few days ago, and she had to be careful not to get splashed.

She sat on her bed and looked around the room. She had been there almost eight months, and already it felt like home. She once hated how boring her bed looked next to Glinda's pink, frilly one, but now she liked the neat tidiness.

"Elphie, is that you?" A voice called from the bathroom.

"Yeah Glinda, it's me." She paused. "Who else would it be? This room is locked and we're the only ones with keys." Glinda didn't answer; she hated being wrong.

"If someone knocks, can you be a dear and get it?"

Elphaba sighed. "Who would-" As if on cue, there was a knock on the roommates' door. It knocked again. "I'm coming!" She got up and went to the door. "I'm- oh." She stopped short when she opened the door. "It's you." It was Fiyero, and he looked surprisingly pleased to see her.

"Hey, I was hoping to talk to you." He looked at her, waiting for her to let him in.

"Is that Fifi?" came Glinda's muffled voice from the bathroom. "Tell him I'll be a minute. Let him in, Elphie," she added, as if reading her friend's mind.

"She'll be about forty-five minutes." Elphaba translated, stepping away from the door. She walked back inside the room. "Don't believe anything she says when she's getting ready." The green girl laughed and stopped short. Was she just making conversation?

Glinda's boyfriend nodded and looked around.

"Can I guess which bed is yours?"

"Hey, if you can get information out of Glinda, I'm sure you can identify Glinda's property. If you need help, I suggest you check into a mental hospital." She walked in front of her mirror and began to unbraid her raven hair and brush it.

He looked at her, but she was too busy brushing to see the hurt look that passed over his face.

"Hey look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you would take it so seriously. That's the point of the day." Fiyero paused to smile a little. He walked behind her and looked into her eyes in the mirror. "And if you thought that Fiyero Tiggular would pass up the opportunity to wreak a little havoc, I suggest _you_ check into a mental hospital."

She began to brush her hair a little more savagely and looked away from him. She couldn't look into his blue eyes yet; she realized he meant it. She wanted to make him feel guilty first. She began to re-braid her hair when he put out a hand and touched her hand.

"Leave it down. It's better down." She looked surprised, but she unbraided what she had done and flipped it over her shoulder. She blushed when he touched her, something that went unnoticed by Fiyero.

"Listen. Like I said, I'm sorry, okay? I really am. Can we be friends? I know we haven't been really.. um, close I guess..." she had to laugh at that. "Please?" He looked at her expectantly, but just then, Glinda burst out of the bathroom in a pink fluffy bathrobe and her hair soaking wet.

"Fifi!" She ran over and hugged him, leaving his shirt wet. He smiled at the blonde, but he was still watching her roommate. She had gone back to her bed, and was reading. He didn't know anyone who could drop what they were doing so suddenly and _read._

She looked up, sensing his gaze. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. She smiled a little, and nodded her head. He smiled back, a big, genuine, goofy smile that made Elphaba almost laugh out loud.

Glinda was oblivious of course, her mind was wandering forward to her little plan. It was the perfect opportunity to see what she had been waiting to see. It was almost like she was going to have a mind-reading power...

Elphaba watched amusedly as Glinda bounced and skipped over to her massive wardrobe and flung the doors open dramatically. Fiyero rolled his eyes at Elphaba and smiled; he was enjoying this friendship.

Glinda searched through the endless clothes until she finally squealed.

"I found it!" She pulled a hot pink dress out of the wardrobe, and bent down to begin searching for shoes to match.

Elphaba laughed. "How can you find anything in there? It's all so.. identical." With a wink at Fiyero, she added, "That means the same. Don't want you to work that brain too hard."

Glinda danced over to Fiyero and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush violently. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at his unusual expression.

"I'll be back in a moment, dearest." She slammed the bathroom door behind her. Changing her mind, she stuck her head out the door. "Could you two please not kill each other?" She shut the door again, and her framed picture of her and her parents swung on the wall.

Fiyero sat next to Elphaba on her bed.

"Thank you," he said, before pulling her into a bear hug. It was Elphaba's turn to blush.

"No problem," she gasped, struggling to breath. "Um, Yero?" He grinned and released her, and she fell over, panting. She was smiling though.

"Yero?" he asked with a smirk. She blushed again, and he noticed her cheeks turned a very pretty dark green when she blushed. She looked down, and he felt bad for embarrassing her. He shrugged. "It's better than 'Fifi'." She looked up at him, surprised. She hadn't expected this sudden 'friendship' thing to come so easily.

They sat in silence for a while, and Fiyero looked at her bookshelf while Elphaba glanced at her watch.

"It's been twenty minutes." she commented. "Her 'moment' is almost up."

Right on schedule, Glinda burst out of the bathroom again, this time dressed and dry. Fiyero slid off the bed easily and sat on Glinda's bed like he'd been there the whole time. She held up a finger, and dashed over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of diamond dangling earrings. She put them in one hand, and moved to the left a step, where she opened a small pink box containing earring backs. Then, she ran back to her wardrobe and grabbed a pink clutch purse that matched her dress perfectly. Suddenly, she remembered something, and she ran back to the dresser and grabbed a black jewelry box with a necklace and bracelet in it. Finally, she put her jewelry on routinely, never pausing to re-do the clasp and never dropping an earring.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and mouthed to Fiyero, _It's a routine._ He shrugged. Glinda marched over to the door and grabbed a white jacket off of the coathook. "You guys ready?" She waved them over to the door. "Let's go!"

The green-skinned girl quickly realized she was being much too friendly to he former enemy. She glared at him on the way out the door, and made a point of wiping her hand on her dress when their hands accidentally met. Glinda didn't notice her friend's face turning dark green and she clucked her toungue like a disapproving mother, moving them along.

"At least _try_ to get along?" she pleaded, pulling Fiyero to walk beside her, leaving Elphaba to walk by herself behind them. Fiyero shot her a hurt and confused look, wondering why she was so suddenly hostile, but she gestured to her roommate and smiled. His eyes widened as he realized she was only giving him dirty looks for Glinda's sake, and for her sake.

They were headed out the door when a voice behind them called, "Glinda!" They turned and saw Boq in a horrible white pinstripe suit. Even Elphaba knew it was horrible.

"Oh my Oz, what has that boy gotten himself into?" Glinda's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry guys, I'll meet you there. Fashion emergency!" She raced back to Boq and assessed his outfit. "Oh Shiz, this might take a while." She shooed her friends away. Glinda was too busy holding back a laugh at Boq's ensemble to see Fiyero hold the door for her friend. She glanced up at them one last time and Elphaba immediately reacted. With another wink, she glared at him.

"I can open my own door, I'm not an invalid." she snapped at Fiyero, holding back a laugh.

Glinda watched them leave anxiously. The second they were gone she burst out laughing.

"Way to create a fashion emergency." Boq's eyes widened.

"I was actually going to wear this," he whined. Glinda shook her head sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You poor, poor, boy. You may seriously need to check into a fashion hospital." She paused, re-evaluating the situation. "Or a mental hospital." Once she was sure her friends were out of sight, she dropped the act. "All right, is everything set up?"

"Yeah, I've got the elevator rigged and the owner of the cafe is making sure the second floor is empty for us." He opened his phone and flipped it open, showing a blank picture of a small square room. Inside it was a large lady in a purple plaid suit and holding a tiny chiuaua. There was a ding, and the woman disappeared. "Is that awesome or what?"

Glinda bounced excitedly. "It's perfect Biq." Boq didn't even bother correct her that time. She pecked him on the cheek and his face turned multiple shades of red Glinda didn't know existed.

She felt a little bad for what she was going to do, she really did. She made herself feel better by telling herself it was for her friend's own good; maybe they would get along. But she knew better. She was just in it for the gossip.

**A/N- You guys are amazing!**


	5. Now We Wait

**Chapter 5**

**Now We Wait**

"So, is anyone there yet?" Elphaba asked, stepping through the wooden door to the cafe.

"Well if anyone is, it would only be Nessa. Glinda's helping Boq with his, ah.." Fiyero searched for the right word.

"Disaster," she finished with a smirk. "I'm _Elphaba_ and _I _know that was a disaster."

"Well, I'm Fiyero, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Before today my nickname was the 'fashion-less one'."

"I thought it was 'Elphie'." The green skinned girl rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, but it's 'fashion-less one' when Glinda sees my outfit every morning." She tossed her hair like her friend and said in a high pitched voice, "Sweet Lurline, Elphie. Your wearing that? But it's black!" Elphaba put her hand over her heart in mock sympathy. "I have no idea what it's like to be so fashion-less. I'm sorry Elphie."

Fiyero laughed. "I see what you mean. But I don't think you're _fashion-less. _Sure you could use some help, but.." he grinned and his friend smacked him on the shoulder.

They reached the elevator in the back of the cafe and Fiyero pushed the button. They stood in the deserted hallway and waited. When the elevator came, they stepped inside. Elphaba looked fascinated when she went in.

"Haven't you ever been in an elevator before?" Fiyero asked. The raven-haired girl shook her head.

"I wonder why they don't have stairs. One floor seems like not enough to put an elevator for." The door slid shut.

"By the way," Fiyero said. "Thanks for forgiving me." She looked at him surprised and smiled.

"I like making new friends," she said, pressing the button for the cafe's second floor. When the elevator shifted, she grabbed Fiyero's arm in panic. She shut her eyes tight and reminded herself to breathe. He looked surprised, but didn't shake her off.

"Gosh, Elphaba. You look more green than usual." He put his arm around her protectively and she hugged him tightly, still not opening her eyes.

* * *

"How could he?" Glinda gasped. She stared at the tiny monitor before banging her fist on it. Boq had set it up, along with a microphone that fed into it. She decided she couldn't watch it anymore. "Boq? Boq, let's go!" Boq had been watching as well after he had changed into something more suitable. Glinda grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out the door. Boq followed, but he slowed a little when he passed the monitor. He stared at the little image of Elphaba panicked, now hugging Fiyero. He smiled at the screen.

"Go, Elphaba," he cheered quietly.

* * *

At last, the elevator stopped moving. Elphaba let out a breath, which she realized she'd been holding since they started moving.

Fiyero and Elphaba let go of each other in surprise. Elphaba blushed and looked down at the floor. The door slid open and she quickly stepped into the cafe's room.

It was a big open room with an entirely glass ceiling, so the room was extremely bright. There were also some lights strung along the window panes, so at night it would still be bright. Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba's sister, was sitting in her wheelchair in a corner of the room by a potted violet. She was reading and didn't look up when her her older sister got there.

"Hi, Nessa," Elphaba said, crouching down next to her sister.

"Hi, Elphaba. What happened?" she asked, looking at Elphaba's burns from earlier.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Hey, Nessa," said Fiyero coming over to the sisters. "How are you?" Nessa said 'fine,' and they were quiet for a while.

Just then, an annoyed looking Glinda and a tired looking Boq appeared from the elevator. Glinda quickly fixed her face into a smile.

"Hi, Boq," Nessa beamed.

"Hey, Nessa," Boq said nervously, before moving away. Everyone greeted everyone else, and they all sat in a circle by a brick fireplace on big chairs they took from around the room.

They made small talk for a few minutes and then Glinda announced they should order drinks. When everyone agreed, she went to an intercom on the wall.

"What does everyone want?"

"Water," said Boq.

"Water, please," said Nessa.

"Soda," said Fiyero.

"Green tea," said Elphaba. When everyone gave her startled looks she shrugged. "I like it. Sorry for being ironic."

After Glinda ordered, a man who worked for the cafe came up the elevator with their drinks.

"What a strange cafe," commented Nessa. "I've never been to a place where you order over intercom."

A little while later, Elphaba stated that she had to go to the bathroom. Immediately, Glinda said she had to as well. Glinda waited impatiently. When the green-skinned girl was washing her hands with hand sanitizer, she looked closely at Glinda.

"Are you all right? You seem so... annoyed." Glinda shook her head. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea.

"I'm fine. Oh! I know what we can do! We are going to play truth or dare," she bounced on her feet excitedly. That was the way she could get information out of her.

"What?"

"Yeah. And everyone can play. Please, Elphie? It will be so fun!"

"Why does everything always end in truth or dare? Count me out."

* * *

In the end, Elphaba did join, only after Nessa begged her. Everyone knew Nessa was her weak spot; she would do anything for her sister. Elphaba and Boq were slumped in their seats, Nessa and Glinda looked excited, and Fiyero just looked bored.

"Okay!" Glinda cheered. "I'll start. Hmm, who wants to go?" She decided to give her roommate a few minutes before she grilled her. "Nessa. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Dares are unholy." Nessa said decisively.

"Right... Umm.. okay. Have you ever.. failed a test?" Nessa was a difficult person to ask for. She looked downright horrified.

"Well, once." she admitted shamefacedly. "In Geography."

"Don't feel bad. We can't all be perfect like the bookworm." Fiyero said. Elphaba knew it was a compliment, and that he added the bookworm reference to appease Glinda. Elphaba jumped to her feet.

"Well, I know _you_ couldn't be. You probably don't know how to sharpen a pencil."

"Why should I? I have servants to do it for me." It was _supposed_ to be a joke.

"Sweet Oz, you must be the most lethargic person on the planet. Oh, sorry, I forgot your vocabulary is at a fourth grade level. Lethargic means lazy. I can't explain what that means, because if you look it up in a dictionary your name is probably the definition."

"At least I don't find my name under the definition of 'imperious'." That stopped her. She stood, breathing hard. He felt bad, he really did. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Elphaba, I didn't-" she turned and ran to the elevator, jamming the button. Luckily for her, it opened immediately without having to wait.

"Nice going, Fifi." Glinda said. There was no way they could be friends if he made her cry. Glinda felt bad, but secretly happy Fiyero hadn't chosen her roommate over her. She frowned, feeling guilty she had just thought that. She frowned even more when she realized Fiyero had used a word she didn't know the definition of.

Fiyero ran after Elphaba and missed the elevator. He slammed his fist onto the door and swore. He pressed the button and tapped his foot, waiting.

* * *

Elphaba grabbed the metal rail on the back of the elevator.

_What is going on? _she wondered. _Why am I so affected by this? People call me that all the time. I never cry. _Her thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of wanting to throw up. _Sweet Oz, I hate this elevator!_

The elevator opened and she ran out of it, out of the cafe and to the park across the street. She found a tree and sat against the trunk, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the tree, and soon she fell asleep, not noticing the storm clouds rolling in.

* * *

Fiyero at last got into the elevator. He ran out of the cafe and jogged to the park, his eyes surveying the area. He didn't see her anywhere. He called her name, but she didn't respond. Suddenly, a drop of water landed on his arm. He stared at it dumbly for a moment, before realizing it was beginning to rain.

He rammed his fist into a nearby tree, not noticing when his knuckles began to bleed. Fiyero realized that if it began to pour, Elphaba got get seriously hurt. Or worse- but he didn't want to think about that.

He ran, calling her name over and over. The rain got heavier, and the sky looked as though there had never been sun in it, let alone only minutes ago. He looked around for a shop or somewhere where she could have gone. There was nowhere.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba. Where are you?"

* * *

Glinda and Nessa sat impatiently in the private cafe room. Boq was sitting in the corner, staring out of a small window. They had given up Truth or Dare, and now, they sat, staring at the ceiling as it began to rain.

Glinda sat up abruptly, looking panicked.

"Do you think she's alright?" the blonde asked worriedly. Boq turned to look at her, almost as worried, but not quite.

Nessa on the other hand, shrugged. "She's a big girl. She's probably in some bookstore."

"What bookstore?" Boq asked. "We're pretty much in a deserted area." Nessa shrugged again, looking bored. Glinda raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I am going to text Fifi." She pulled her pink jewel encrusted cellphone out of her purse.

"Call him, so I can talk to him. If he hasn't found her yet, I have some suggestions." Her friends looked surprised, but Glinda pressed speed dial and waited. She tapped the speaker-phone button and Boq and Nessa crowded around her.

"Hello?" Glinda asked when the tone stopped playing. "Fifi? Have you found her yet? I'm getting worried, it's beginning to rain."

"Oh. Hi." Fiyero's tone indicated he had not yet found Nessarose's sister. Nessa leaned towards the phone.

"Fiyero? It's me, Nessa. Are there any stores or anything around here?"

"Just the cafe, and there's an old antique shop," his voice sounded anxious; he clearly didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Um, okay, well I don't think she's gone back to Shiz. I don't think she would have gone into the antique shop."

"Okay, well-"

"You should check that out though, and if she's not there check out the trees," Nessa added.

"What-"

"She likes trees. She likes the fact that they're green, and she likes the fact that they seem so smart. She doesn't really like to climb them, but sometimes she just stays by them and sits against them."

"Okay, but-"

"She also likes the fact that they are her opposites; they live off of water when she can't go near it."

"Do you _ever_ let anyone else talk? Oz, you're just like her." Glinda frowned a little- he wasn't supposed to think about _her.._ even if she was his responsibility at the moment. "I'll check out the store."

Over the speaker, they could hear him running. The noise shifted as though he had moved the phone away from himself. "Elphaba?" they heard him call out. There was a painful silence. "She's not answering." He said, with the phone back to his mouth. "How do you know all this stuff about trees? I thought she said you weren't that close."

Glinda flinched again. How could he know so much about her? She prayed to the Unnamed God that he knew it because of her mentioning it at some point during one of their dates. Somehow, it didn't seem likely.

"She, um," Nessa blushed and bit her lip. "She used to run away a lot." Glinda stared at her in wonder. She didn't know that, and come to think of it, she didn't know _anything_ about her roommate's childhood, or apparently, lack there of. "Eventually she stopped hiding in these places, because, you know, we learned all of her hiding spots."

"Where did she go?" The other three asked at the same time. Nessa didn't answer.

"Are you sure she's not back in the cafe?" Nessa was eager to change the subject.

"No. That's not possible," Glinda said, wanting to prove she cared. "Is she in the bathroom?"

"Honestly, Glinda. How would I know?" The blonde blushed and hung her head.

"Do you want us to come help?" Boq asked.

The petite blonde stood up and went over to the intercom.

"Excuse me? Could somebody check if my friend is in the ladies room? She has black hair, brown eyes, and, um, green skin." There was a crackly, 'yes ma'am' from the other line.

Thunder clapped and the girls flinched. Fiyero swore over the phone.

"Oz, could this storm happen at a worse time?" Nessa asked. Glinda shuddered, not wanting to think about what could happen. Boq filled Fiyero in on what was happening.

A voice came over the intercom again.

"There is no one in the bathroom, ma'am."

"Yes, thank you." Glinda breathed. She turned back to her friends, and Nessa finally looked panicked as lightning flashed. Just then, the lights went out. The room wasn't too dark, due to the fact that there was still the ceiling wide window.

"Um, Fiyero," Boq asked. "I don't think we're coming to help you. The power went out, and all there is is an elevator." Fiyero sighed.

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to check out that shop now. I'll talk to you guys later."

"I love you," Glinda said into the phone. But Fiyero had already hung up.

"Now what?" Nessa asked.

"Now," Boq said, sitting down next to the window, "we wait."


	6. Don't Be Sorry

**Chapter 6**

**Don't Be Sorry**

Fiyero ran as fast as he could to the antique shop. It was small and brown, and there was a second floor for the owner to live in. There was a closed sign on the door, and it wasn't possible Elphaba would've gone in. Just to be sure, he tested the door- it was locked -and he went around to the back in case of another entrance. There was none.

It was now difficult to see; the rain was pouring harder than ever before. Fiyero squinted against the rain and jogged back to the park. He was thoroughly panicked by then and his stomach was beginning to hurt from being so nervous.

Lightning flashed again, lighting up the park. It was surprisingly dark, due to the thick clouds that had moved in fast. Fiyero ran to the side of the park and checked out the first row of trees, calling Elphaba's name. He no longer expected a reply, but he heard someone moan softly.

Heart pounding, he followed the sound to find Elphaba, asleep against a tree. She was soaked and covered in burns and blood. He shook her shoulder, but she didn't wake up. Gingerly, he picked her up in his arms and she moaned again, but still didn't wake up.

He ran to the old antique shop and pounded on the door, hoping whoever lived upstairs would open it. Fortunately, there was a creaking sound and a short, wispy, old man answered the door.

"Like the sign says, we're clo-," his eyes widened when he saw the girl in Fiyero's arms. "You'd better come in," he said, opening the door wider. Fiyero walked inside and the old man closed the door. He led them to a faded couch and Fiyero laid Elphaba down.

Fiyero called Glinda and told her what had happened. She started to cry, and apparently Boq and Nessa were trying to comfort her. He found the green girl's messenger bag, and from inside it he pulled the burn medication. The old man advised he should probably wait until she dried off and he agreed. He was afraid to hurt her by drying her off, and so he decided to wait.

Fiyero told him an edited version of what happened, not mentioning the reason why she had run. He didn't mention names, not knowing if the man knew any of them. He did mention the reason why she left though, and how horrible he felt, especially after he found her. The man listened carefully, and sat in silence when the story was done. He didn't say anything at all, which did not put Fiyero at ease.

Eventually, the old man said he was going to get some dinner and bring some for his unexpected guests. Fiyero pulled a chair up to the side of the couch and sat in it, never taking his eyes off of the green girl.

He watched as she slept, her breathing ragged. Every now and then she would moan, but she never opened her eyes. After an hour of watching her sleep fitfully, Fiyero was startled by the old man coming back down the stairs. He handed the student a bowl of soup and found a chair for himself. He sat across from them and watched Fiyero pick at the food.

"Is it all right?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm just not really hungry." The old man nodded.

"Traumatic events can do that to you. Eat when you feel like it." Fiyero smiled gratefully. "I remember, the same thing happened to me once. I was in an accident..." The old man proceeded to tell the story of how he and his wife were riding in a cart one night when it flipped over. He got out, but his wife was seriously injured. He carried her to the post office -the only building around- and the man at the post office let the man borrow his own cart to take to the hospital. "It was frightening," he concluded. "Not knowing if she was going to survive. I couldn't eat or sleep, it was the scariest part of my life."

"Did she..." Fiyero couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, she did survive. She died several years later though, there was a fire. Ah, but that was so long ago. I can tell I worried you. My name is Arthur, by the way." He held out his hand for Fiyero to shake. "Arthur Goodrich. What is yours?" At last, Fiyero trusted the man and gave his name.

"I am Fiyero Tiggular, and this is Elphaba." He shook the man's hand.

"Ah yes, the Winkie Prince. Elphaba, I've heard that name before." He paused, studying the girl on his couch. "Ah. Is she the daughter of, let's see... Thropp, I believe? The governor?" Fiyero nodded. "Frexpar Thropp, that horrible man," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Haven't you ever heard...? Oh, of course not, you're not from around here. Give me a moment." Arthur left the room, and Fiyero sat again, wondering what that was about. Elphaba coughed and opened her eyes. Fiyero left his seat and moved to kneel on the ground, right in front of her.

"Fiyero?" she asked. It was barely a whisper.

"Thank Oz, Elphaba. I thought you wouldn't wake up." She coughed again, and tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "Don't sit up. Just lie down. It's going to be fine."

"Where are we?" Her eyes darted around the room. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? At the cafe..." he trailed of when she understood.

"Yes, I remember." He grabbed her hand.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry." She stared at him carefully, as if she had to make sure she said the right thing.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I didn't think... I knew it was for Glinda, but I didn't think..." she closed her eyes again, overcome with pain.

"It's all my fault, I didn't realize..." He got the burn medication from the floor where it had been left and started to put it on her hands. She opened her eyes again.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're at the cafe. After the rain started-"

"The rain?"

Fiyero laughed a little. "Yes, Elphaba, the rain. It was raining and there was a storm. I got in the elevator to follow you, but the elevator had closed. The power went out, so they couldn't leave." She nodded.

"That makes sense. I need to sleep." Elphaba closed her eyes and Fiyero continued to apply the medication.

"Go ahead. With the rain it looks like you have a while."

"Fiyero," she whispered, opening her eyes. "Thanks." She squeezed his hand -he was still holding it- and closed her eyes again.

"Any time."

When he had finished what he could of healing the burns, he replaced the cap of the medicine and put it in his pocket.

Arthur came back, this time with a newspaper in hand. Fiyero explained she had woken up and remembered everything before the rain, concluding with "I think she fell asleep." He nodded and handed Fiyero the paper solemnly.

He read the headline and a confused expression came across his face, "What is this?" The man didn't answer. "What is this?" he asked again.

The headline read: ELDEST THROPP FOUND IN GARDEN SHED ONE MILE FROM HOME . He read on with horror, as the newspaper continues to describe how Elphaba, nine at the time, was beaten at home, fell unconscious, and was taken out of the home by her father. He thought she was dead and did not want the evidence. It continued to say that this wasn't the first time she had been seriously injured by her father, and how she ran away constantly- generally the reason why she was beaten. Apparently, she was found because the man who owned the shed had wanted to do something with his garden, luckily for Elphaba. Supposedly, if she wasn't found, she might have been killed...

Fiyero wanted to throw up. "This is horrible!" He exclaimed, looking up at Arthur. "That wasn't the first time?"

The man shook his head sadly. "I have a whole stack of papers like this." He handed Fiyero about four more papers, all with similar titles. The most recent one was an article on Elphaba and Nessa, and how Nessa had apparently known all of it was going on, and never did anything about it. Fiyero spotted the date, December 28th. "That was two days before her father disappeared."

It was true, on December 30th, the governor of Munchkinland had disappeared, leaving Nessa in tears. Fiyero had always wondered why Nessarose's sister didn't seem to be affected, and now he knew why. Nessa was supposed to be the next governor, but there was a lot of controversy because Elphaba was the oldest, meaning she was supposed to take the place. However, in a note Frex left, he said he wanted Nessa to be in charge. Nessa, of course, was too young, and so there was a leader appointed by the Wizard, until the whole ordeal was decided. Fiyero had know the governor disappeared, but he never knew the connection. He knew Elphaba was his daughter, but that was never really important to him. All of that was five months ago.

Now, looking at Elphaba and knowing so much more about her, Fiyero felt immediately guilty for all of the times he had ever teased her or been mean to her.

Arthur sat down and started reading a book, while Fiyero called Glinda again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Glinda."

"Fifi? Oh my Oz, Fifi are you okay? Is she okay? I wish we could come over-"

"Calm down, Glinda. She woke up, and she remembers everything. I think she fell asleep though, because she didn't remember it raining. Shouldn't that place have a fire exit or something?"

"Should. But there isn't one," Glinda sighed. "Fiyero we were so worried. Well, Nessa doesn't seem to be too worried actually." She whispered.

"I'm not surprised, Glinda," Fiyero said. He couldn't decide whether to tell Glinda about the newspapers yet or not.

"Why," Glinda gasped.

"She... umm.. talked in her sleep?" Arthur shot Fiyero an unreadable expression that looked like he didn't agree with Fiyero's excuse but didn't know what he should do. Next to him, Fiyero felt Elphaba stir. She propped herself up on an elbow. Fiyero moved the phone away from his mouth. "Fae, did I wake you?" She was too tired and too sick to realize what he had just said. He blushed though, something for once Elphaba did not notice. Elphaba shook her head feebly.

"Is that Glinda?" she rasped. Fiyero bent down and handed her the soup.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to her?" She nodded and took the phone, coughing again.

"Hey, Glin." Fiyero whispered to Elphaba that he needed a restroom and she smiled, letting him know she'd be fine. Arthur led him out of the room, leaving Elphaba alone.

"Elphie! Oh my Oz I'm so sorry! We were so worried and-"

"We?"

"Yes, Elphie. Boq, and Nessa, and I." Glinda said.

"I'm surprised Nessa was worried," Elphaba said, not sarcastically though- she said it as though it were a simple fact of life. She coughed again and quickly drank some of the soup.

"Well... yes," Glinda said, hoping that would indicate the truth without having to say it. "Elphie, please don't lie. Are you really alright?"

"Define 'alright.'"

"Well, even I know you're not right physically... Oh, Elphie not your color! I meant your burns. Fiyero says they are awful." Glinda hiccuped- an aftermath of the crying she had been doing.

"Fiyero? I thought his name was Fifi." Glinda laughed over the phone, a little sadly.

"Well, yes. But... I don't know. I'm afraid tonight might be a turning point." Glinda did not elaborate and Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what she meant. "Elphie, you didn't answer. How are you? Emotionally- not physically."

"Honestly?" Elphaba considered this; her emotional well being was not something she thought about much, especially in dingy antique shops. "I'm terrified. And guilty. I feel really, really guilty."

"Oh, why, Elphie?"

"Well, I'm in an antique shop in the middle of nowhere, and I'm not exactly in the best physical condition..." Elphaba chuckled and it turned into a cough.

"No Elphie. I mean why guilty? What did you do?" Glinda asked.

"I feel guilty for causing all this trouble. I'm worrying some of you sick, I'm sick myself, I'm intruding in some poor man's house..." Elphaba paused. "The list could go on forever."

"Elphie, none of this is your fault." Glinda felt horrible- Elphaba knew how little Nessa cared. Still, she didn't seem to be bothered. "When will you understand that?" The green girl imagined her roommate stamping her foot.

"Never. I'm doing all of this, and if I hadn't reacted so strongly-"

"Elphaba, if you keep talking like this I am going to hang up."

Elphaba coughed again and Arthur returned from the mini-tour, carrying something white. He sat back down and resuming his book.

"Actually, Elphie, I think I'd better hang up anyways. You sound horrendible. You really should get your rest." Too tired to argue, Elphaba promised Glinda they'd talk again later and hung up.

Elphaba rolled up her sleeves and began to apply medicine to her arms. She blushed when she realized why only her lower arms were medicated. Arthur looked up at her.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba."

"Um, hi. Look, I'm really sorry about-" The man held up his hand.

"Please. My name is Arthur Goodrich, and you are welcome here." He handed the white thing to Elphaba- it turned out to be a nightgown. "It was my wife's; I thought you would use it instead of your wet clothing."

"That's very kind of you. I'm pretty sure I can walk. I'll change when Fiyero get's back. ." Arthur looked at her carefully.

"He's very concerned. He blames himself for what has happened. He never leaves your side."-Elphaba blushed at this- "I must ask you, please forgive me if I'm rude. You don't have to answer, but I'm curious. Where you two, uh," the man shifted uncomfortably. "..dating?"

"What? Oh, no, no, he's with um, Glinda. Um, no, it's fine." She blushed dark green.

"Oh. Sorry. You two just seemed like you were. Anyways, Fiyero didn't mention her..." Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes, deciding to sleep for a few minutes until Fiyero got back. The old man, mistaking her for asleep, muttered to himself.

"Such a shame. They would have been perfect for each other..." Although she was 'asleep', Elphaba couldn't help but blush.

* * *

An hour later, Elphaba joined Fiyero and Arthur in the main room- a different room than the shop. This was fairly nicer, with much less dust. She was feeling a little better; she had spent the last hour tending her burns, and had changed into the borrowed nightdress. The green girl was surprised to find there was still no power, but she looked outside and saw that it was raining harder than ever. Shivering, she sat next to Fiyero on a dark red couch. After what she had heard the old man say she was the tiniest bit uneasy around him, in a nice way- that was how she described it. Fiyero looked up when she came in and greeted her by way of, "Feeling better?"

Elphaba nodded. "Much better." He watched her carefully, she saw him out of the corner of her eye as she adjusted one of her many bandages, courtesy of Arthur. Feeling awkward, she turned to face him. With a start, she realized just how awful he looked. He was pale, with circles under his eyes, and his hand was covered in dried blood. Elphaba noticed he was reading.. a book? Curious, she took it from him and turned to the cover.

"Little Women, by Loiusa May Alcott." She handed the book back to him. "Very manly." Fiyero grinned, clearly relieved she was back to her old self.

"It's not that bad," he said defensively. "There are these girls- all with really funny names- and they're sisters and-"

"I _know_, Fiyero. I read it too." He rolled his eyes, but was still grinning.

"Of course, I forgot. You've read _every_thing."

"Well yes, but that book was assigned to us in our foreign literature class."

"Oh." Fiyero blushed. "I wasn't there then. I came late, remember?"

"In December?"

"Oh."

"We were supposed to finish in February."

"Wait, foreign literature," he repeated, running his hand through his hair. "Am I even in that class?"

"Is there another Fiyero Tiggular either snoring behind me or passing me notes?" She smacked his arm. "Honestly, Fiyero."

"Do you ever read the notes?"

"Yes. You begging me to borrow _my_ notes." They fell into silence, slightly amused by Arthur Goodrich's expression. He was hiding a smile; obviously listening to their conversation.

Elphaba looked around the dim room, wishing for something to do. Her eyes fell on a stack of newspapers half underneath the couch. She bent down and picked them up, settling them in her lap. The Winkie prince winced when he saw her eyes widen. She turned to him, eyes burning with anger.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, barely able to control herself. She stood up and he did as well, and suddenly Elphaba had him pinned against the wall. "Where did you get this?" she shrieked. Arthur leapt out of his chair and grabbed her arms. For an old man, her was pretty strong.

"Elphaba, calm down." Fiyero put his hand on her shoulder, but she still was upset. She managed to break free of the old man's grip, but she didn't seem as upset as before.

"Tell me where you got this," she panted, picking up the fallen newspapers. Fiyero looked to Arthur, unsure of what to do.

"I gave it to him, Elphaba," the old man said. "He didn't know-"

"No one was supposed to know!" The green girl sank to her knees, despite the pain that came with it. "The reason why I came to Shiz was that people would stop bothering my father and I every time someone saw me." She covered her face with her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

"Elphaba, don't cry. You're going to hurt yourself," Fiyero said, sitting down on the floor beside her. Arthur decided it was a good time to leave. Tentatively, Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba. He heard her breath catch, and after a moment, relax. She looked up at him but she didn't smile, not yet. Fiyero hoisted himself up onto the couch and picked Elphaba up, his arm around her waist. He put her beside him and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It's just, ever since those articles, my father was too embarrassed to been seen near me. Most people recognized us because of me. No one really recognized him by his looks or his place as Governor. And," she paused. "The best thing about starting at Shiz was that no one around here really knew anything about me. At home, I was either the freak or the charity case. I don't want to be that again." She looked up uncertainly and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You're not a freak, and you're certainly not a charity case," Fiyero said, still a little uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me something?" Elphaba asked, closing her eyes. Fiyero nodded, and somehow sensing this, she continued. "Why are you here?" He was silent and so she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms. The green girl looked at him. At last, he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was terrible to you, then I left and worried you sick and now you had to come rescue me, and now we're here while the others are back at the cafe." She turned to look at the wall; she could no longer make eye contact. "You must hate me."

Fiyero's mind was split in half. _What do I do? Comfort her, obviously. But Glinda's your girlfriend! Sucks for Glinda. _Hoping he still appeared neutral, he used his 'best friend' tone, generally used for Boq, although he was nowhere near Fiyero's best friend. He was close though- his best friend just didn't know she was his best friend and hopefully more.

"I could never hate you. Elphaba, look at me. I could never -do you hear me?- never hate you, Fae." He surprised himself by calling her that, but he kept going, despite Elphaba's raised eyebrows. "It was my fault. I insulted you. Glinda would've reacted worse." He knew he said the wrong thing when the girl beside him flinched upon hearing Glinda's name.

"Glinda." She repeated, her face falling. "She must be miserable without you. There's another reason for another person to be mad at me." She sighed and put her head back in her hands, no longer crying.

"Yeah, her and every other girl at Shiz. Glinda can deal." This statement caught Elphaba's attention. She looked up at Fiyero, startled. He was leaning back on the couch casually, his legs stretched out in front of him. He wasn't even looking in her direction. Elphaba decided to be a little sarcastic.

"All but one girl," she teased, not even sure if what she was saying was true anymore.

"Well, I guess, but I wouldn't exactly call Morrible a _girl_. Fish is more like it." Fiyero raised his eyebrows, smiling. Elphaba smacked him and he pretended to be hurt. She would've responded too, but just then Fiyero's phone rang. He handed the phone to the green girl. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Elphie! Oh my Oz, you sound so much better!" Elphaba laughed.

"I feel better too," she replied.

"Hey Elphie, can I get some advice?" Glinda sounded a little nervous.

"Um, sure, I guess. Aren't you usually the one to give advice?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah. Is Fiyero in the room?"

"Yes..."

"Please kick him out." Fiyero had been listening to the conversation; Glinda's voice can be heard no matter how hard you try not to hear it. He stood up and bowed mockingly to Elphaba.

"Consider me kicked," he said, and headed outside.

"It's raining," Elphaba whispered to him.

"There's a porch," he replied.

"Is he gone?" Glinda asked anxiously. Elphaba stretched out on the couch.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Okay, um, Oz. Well, what would you say if I said I want to break up with Fiyero?" The words came out in a rush, and Elphaba took a moment to decipher what she had just heard.

"Why would you do that?" Elphaba was shocked.

"Well, Sweet Oz, this is harder than I thought," the blonde muttered.

"Glin, if you don't want to tell me, it's really fine. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"No, no, no. I need to ask, and I might need to practice anyways." Her roommate took a dramatic deep breath. "I'mnotsureI''. Hello?" She asked when Elphaba didn't respond.

"What in _Oz_ brought this on?"

"Well, um, I don't really want to say much but um, let's just say spin the bottle is the best game ever invented." Glinda giggled nervously.

"_YOU KISSED NESSA?_" Elphaba whisper-screamed. "What the-"

"No, Elphie!" Glinda shrieked, gasping for breath between fits of laughter. "No!" She quieted her voice to spare the others in the room. "I'm talking about Boq." Glinda burst out laughing again, and Elphaba laughed too, with relief. "Sweet Lurline, Elphie."

"Wow. Well, if you don't like him, then I guess just do what you have to do. Stay together or break up."

"Thanks, Elphie. I figured that much out."

Elphaba grinned. "Anytime."

"Alright, you can kick yourself out now. I need to talk to Fif- Fiyero," she corrected herself. Elphaba went to the door and found it was actually not raining anymore. She hoped that meant power was on its way back. She sat next to Fiyero on the step and handed him his phone.

"She's all yours," she whispered.

"Hey, Glinda." He nodded at Elphaba, who shooed him away, smiling.

"I was kicked out," she explained. He stood up and went inside.

"Hey, so what's up?" Elphaba heard Fiyero ask as the door closed. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. After a few minutes, she heard Fiyero pacing... _What could he be saying?_

"Alright," Elphaba heard him say, as he neared the door. "Bye, Glinda." He knocked on the door and the green girl sat up, away from the door. Fiyero sat down beside her, not looking at her.

"What did Glinda want?" she asked as innocently as possible. When Fiyero turned to face her, she was shocked to see him grinning.

"She broke up with me."

"Why would she do that?" Elphaba asked, before reconsidering. "Sorry, that's kind of personal." Fiyero shrugged and told Elphaba the same thing Glinda had told her. He stared out at the park, still smiling. The raven haired girl nodded carefully. "I'm sorry. That must be pretty bad, being rejected for the first time." She hadn't meant it as a joke, but in a way it kind of sounded like one. Fiyero stared at her for a moment, amused, and she studied him carefully. "You don't look upset."

Fiyero shrugged again. "I don't, do I?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"Not really." Elphaba shivered, but whether that was due to his reaction or the fact she was still sick, she wasn't sure. Fiyero stood up and held the door open for her, and they went inside. "Besides," he said, picking a stray piece of thread from his jacket. "Glinda was kind of right. I'm not really that into her. The funny thing is, I never really was." Elphaba's eyebrows shot upwards. "I kind of like someone else." He looked at his shoes and Elphaba felt her heart fall into her stomach. "I've liked her for, I don't know how long. She's smart, she's pretty, and she's funny... but I don't think she likes me back."

"I'm sure she does," she replied, not making eye contact. "You said yourself, everybody likes you." His face was unreadable, but there was definitely emotion there.

Luckily for Elphaba, the lights in the room came on, making both Ozians squint in the sudden brightness. Arthur Goodrich came bounding down the stairs.

"The power's back," he exclaimed.

"Mr. Goodrich, I want to apologize for my behavior regarding the newspapers-" But like everyone else today, Arthur cut her apology short.

"Please. Don't be sorry. There hasn't been action in here for years, and besides," he said chuckling, "I would react the same way." He handed Elphaba her dress and shoes, now both dry. "I suppose you two will want to get going." They both nodded, and he offered his hand. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Nice meeting you," Fiyero said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, for everything," Elphaba added.

"Anytime. Please visit someday."

"We will," they said. It had begun raining again, Elphaba groaned when she saw the sky. Fiyero pulled off his jacket and put it around her, but she handed it back. Elphaba decided she did not want to get her hopes up. Instead, she dug in her bag for her training wand, and she neatly conjured herself two umbrellas; one for each of them. They began to walk across the park in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" they both said at the same time. Fiyero laughed and said, "you first."

"Mr. Goodrich said you never mentioned Glinda. I was just wondering why." Elphaba bit her lip, but did not look at Fiyero.

"I never thought it was important."

"She's your girlfriend!"

"_Was_ my girlfriend. And like I said, I liked someone else." Elphaba looked down, hating the subject had come up again. She wanted to go fall in a puddle and die, but that seemed a little extreme. "But like I said, I don't think she likes me back."

"Like _you_ said, very few people don't."

"Actually, I said-"

"Yeah I know. Your statement was a little off." She hadn't meant to be harsh, but she was telling the truth. She was pretty sure she more than liked him...

"Sorry. That was harsh." Fiyero shrugged.

"I think I needed it."

"One more question," Elphaba demanded.

"You said some_thing_. Not somethings." Elphaba gave her signature eye-roll.

"Now you choose to be grammatically correct?"

"And that means...? Kidding. Shoot." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elphaba look down and bite her lip.

"Why did you call me 'Fae?'" The question was a little startling.

"Because Elphie sounds like I'm talking to a puppy dog with pink and purple bows on it's ears?"

"Poor dog. It was Glindafied," Elphaba said, using Fiyero's own terminology without even realizing it. "Really though. You never called me 'Elphie' anyway. Why think of a new nickname?" 'Fae' sounds kind of..." she trailed off, not daring to say any more.

"Romantic?" Fiyero guessed. The green girl looked at him, pure shock on her face. Fiyero shrugged, "Don't give me that look." He agreed, it _did_ sound romantic. That's why he'd used it. "It's my turn." Elphaba looked less than pleased at this, if his question was anywhere near as personal as hers were...

"I was just wondering... I don't know how to put this into question form. You've seen Glinda go from boyfriend to boyfriend, am I right?"-she nodded- "right. I was wondering if you..."

"Ever had a boyfriend? No." She smiled a little sadly. "I've never had a friend before Shiz either."

"I know. I mean did you ever..."

"Feel jealous?" _Man, she was good._ Fiyero blushed. "No, it's fine. Don't be sorry." She took a breath. "No, I really didn't. Glinda can do what she wants with her social life, I'll do what I want with mine. I have none -apart from you and Glinda- and I guess I'm fine with that."

"You guess?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't really know, would I? I've never had the joy of it- as Glinda says it has- but I've never had the pain of it either. It's kind of a blessing and a curse in it's own way. It's a subject I'm clueless in- but what else is new?" She smiled at Fiyero. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, even I can understand that."

"I didn't mean it that way," Elphaba protested as she shivered again. He put his arm around her and wouldn't let go when she tried to shake him off.

"I know." There was silence. Elphaba wished she could see inside Fiyero's head... what was he thinking? _Probably about the new mystery girl._

"Some holiday this is turning out to be," the green girl commented.

"It wasn't all that bad," Fiyero smiled.

"What do you mean? It sucked- for me at least."

"Glinda broke up with me."

"Oh right, the mystery girl." Elphaba managed to keep her tone even, her face blank.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to tell her how I feel. Maybe then she'll like me."

"Don't be so self-conscious. Be yourself, and I'm sure she'll like you." Elphaba felt like she was shooting herself in the foot- helping Fiyero get who he wanted. But at least he'd be happy.

"Promise?" The question was so honest and innocent it made her blush.

"I don't know."

"I'm still going to tell her how I feel." Elphaba nodded, eyes locked on the cafe which seemed so close to them now. _Only a few more minutes... _"When I met her, I had no idea what an amazing person she was. I didn't notice until later, and then it almost seemed to late. I told you she's smart, she's pretty, she's funny. She's down-to-Oz and level-headed, unlike so many of the girls here. And she's all I ever think about anymore." Elphaba swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Fiyero was talking so earnestly... Elphaba saw Glinda watching them from the second floor. Could Glinda tell she was about to burst into tears?

She took a deep breath. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I just did."


	7. Some Holiday

**A/N- It's kind of interesting that the last chapter went up on April 1st..**

**Chapter 7**

**Some Holiday**

Elphaba's reaction was not what Fiyero had expected. Yes, he was expecting silence at first, but he didn't expect her to laugh. He, Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince, was laughed at by a girl. Not only that, but the girl of his dreams. He was tempted to ask what was so funny, but didn't seem to be able to speak. After he had told her exactly what he thought, she continued to walk as though nothing had happened.

"Elphaba?" He had asked. "Are you okay? Did you hear me?" Fiyero felt his face turn red at the prospect of having to potentially repeat himself. She looked as though she were about to cry. Then she laughed. Maybe he was overreacting, you could call it a chuckle. She shook her head, with an unreadable smile on her face.

"I heard you. That was a good one." Fiyero seemed to be rooted to the spot for a moment. She walked ahead of him, and pressed the elevator button. She stepped inside when he remembered how to walk, and by the time he reached the elevator it was gone.

When Fiyero got to the second floor of the cafe, Elphaba was sitting in the corner with Nessa, laughing. _Talk about forgive and forget,_ he thought. He was practically attacked by Glinda, who pounced on him demanding to know what happened.

"Boq helped me set up a camera, so we could hear you outside," she said, oblivious to his horrified face. "But we couldn't hear you inside. And she wouldn't tell me. So what did she say?" Glinda whined, hopping up and down. She smacked him. "Fiyero! Are you paying attention?"

Too distracted to really answer, he replied, "When have I ever payed attention?" Boq walked up to them then.

"Hey guys," he turned to Fiyero. "Hey, man, I'm really sorry, Glinda made me-" Fiyero cut him off.

"Did she do the depressed puppy face?"

"Yes...?"

"Then all is forgiven. I have had _way_ too much experience with that." Glinda smiled and patted both boys on the cheek before going over and joining her roommate.

"I heard you and Glinda..." Boq shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked at his shoes that were suddenly interesting.

"Broke up? Yeah, well. It wasn't working." Fiyero smirked and patted Boq on the shoulder. "She's all yours." He walked towards the girls, leaving Boq with a both horrified and delighted look on his face.

Glinda looked up as he neared and stood up.

"Will you excuse me for a tik-tok?" She asked Elphaba and Nessa. Nessa stared at her suspiciously, but Elphaba just nodded and started talking to her sister about her Life Sciences exams. Boq, taking the hint, sat down next to Nessarose.

Meanwhile, Glinda half pulled-half dragged Fiyero to the other side of the room.

"Fiyero," she whisper hissed. "What did she say? And why don't you look happy?"

"Well," he said, looking at his hands. He looked Glinda in the eye. "She laughed." Glinda gasped and put her hand over her mouth, a typical Glinda move. "She thought it was a joke." Glinda's face turned so red it almost matched her outfit. She took a deep breath, then put on a way too happy smile.

"I need to have a little talk with Elphie," she said through gritted teeth, marching towards the others. Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's not her fault. You know as well as I do that we weren't exactly fair today." That calmed the blonde down a little, and she told Fiyero she wouldn't talk to her yet. They both went back to join the others, and eventually, Nessarose actually fell asleep. Elphaba jumped to her feet, ready to take her sister back to Shiz, but Glinda said that Boq could do it. He didn't want to at first, but he was conviced when Glinda hugged him and winked. Fiyero knew immediately what Glinda was doing and offered to walk Boq and Nessa to the door. They got into the elevator and Fiyero watched the door close on his friend, hoping when he got back things would be different.

* * *

Elphaba groaned inwardly; she knew all too well what her roommate wanted. The second the elevator was gone, she turned to the blonde and decided not to beat around the bush.

"What do you want?" Glinda put on her best innocent face.

"I don't know what you mean." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Glinda gave up. "Tell me what happened!"

"Didn't Fiyero just tell you that?"

"Yes... But what did you say?"

"Didn't he tell you that too?"

"Well, yes... But-"

"Please don't, Glinda. If you know what happened, then I don't understand the point of this conversation." Elphaba felt slightly bad for being so harsh, but she was cranky and tired, and couldn't wait to go to Shiz and pretend nothing had happened. Some crappy holiday this was turning out to be.

"Elphie! I want to know _why._" Glinda could feel a temper tantrum coming.

"Why what? Why I thought it was a joke? Think about it. If you only had two friends, both of whom had played serious jokes on you all day, would you chose to believe something like that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly. I'm not mad at you guys anymore, you know that. You're just obsessed with celebrating everything. You'd have parties every day if you had the time. Don't look at me like that- you wanted to celebrate tying a shoe." Elphaba folded her arms across her chest as though that settled the matter.

"Hey!" Glinda cried. "That was my first tied shoe. I still can't believe we had to wear _sneakers_ for school. Honestly!" Glinda looked so upset her friend couldn't help but laugh.

"Glin, that was for PE. You can't run in heels."

"Have you seen me? But that's beside the _point_ Elphie. You like him. I know you do. Never mind how I know, I just do. And I know for a _fact_ he likes you too. How can he prove it?"

"You are taking this April Fool's thing way too seriously. Give it up." Elphaba rolled onto her stomach on the couch and buried her face in a pillow. "_Please." _Just then, the elevator door opened, and Fiyero stepped out, laughing. "What's wrong with you?" Elphaba asked, pulling herself upright.

"Glinda, Nessarose just told me some really interesting stuff about while we were gone..." he trailed off, still laughing, and when Elphaba realized what that meant her face lit up. She started to laugh as well.

"Sweet revenge," she murmured, pulling her legs up onto the couch and resting on her knees. Realization crossed Glinda's face and she screamed.

"Where's my phone? I'm gonna kill that girl!" Glinda ran over to her purse on the table, and started to search frantically for it. Elphaba cackled especially loudly, and before he had time to wonder why the blonde girl had dragged him over to the table and ordered him to search through the purse. He couldn't find it and Glinda screamed again, making the other two laugh even harder.

"Fiyero, call my phone," Glinda ordered. Dutifully, Fiyero pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed her number. A moment later, Glinda's signature ringtone began to play. _Popular, I know about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be very, very, popular, like me..._

"Nice ringtone," the Winkie snorted. Glinda started searching through her purse again.

"Where is it?" She screamed again.

"Looking for this?" said a voice behind them. Glinda turned and gasped.

"Elphie!" There was Elphaba, holding Glinda's pink phone. She waved it in the air. Then, she answered the phone mockingly.

"Hello?"

Fiyero smirked. "Got a plan?"

"Run," Elphaba shouted, just as Glinda lunged for her.

She began to chase her roommate, and Fiyero watched with a mix of admiration and fear as the girls ran towards the couch. Without thinking, the green girl jumped over it. Glinda hesitated for a moment, giving Elphaba just enough time to toss it to Fiyero. Elphaba scanned the room and spotted a broom closet. She ran over to it and opened the door. As if Fiyero could read her mind, he tossed his phone into it, and sure enough, Glinda thought it was hers and went running for it. Elphaba shut the door and collapsed on the other side of it, still laughing and breathing heavily. Glinda began to pound the door and Fiyero got up and leaned against the door too. Glinda eventually gave up and stopped hitting the door. The only sound in the room was everyone trying to catch their breath.

"You guyyyyyyys," Glinda whined suddenly. "There's dirt in herrrrrrrrreeee." Elphaba pounded on the door.

"Grow up," she called back. "Everyone has to deal with dirt some time or other."

Fiyero looked surprised at that. "Everyone?"

"Shut up, Tiggular." Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how long she's going to last," he commented. "I'd give her.. two more minutes." They heard Glinda huff from behind the door.

"I'd say longer than that.." Elphaba shook her head. "At least five minutes."

"Thanks," Glinda muttered sarcastically. Fiyero ignored her, turning to Elphaba.

"Do you want to bet?"

"Um..."

"Tell you what. If Glinda lasts longer than five minutes, you win."

"What do I win?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"You could let me out?" Glinda piped up.

"No," both Fiyero and Elphaba said at the same time.

"Oooohh, I know! Fiyero could be your servant for a day!" Glinda seemed proud of this.

"Ew. No... he should talk to _us_ without lying for a day," said Elphaba.

"Wait..." Fiyero said. "You mean you _and_ Glinda?"

"That's generally what 'us' means, O Brainless one."

"Shut up, Thropp." Elphaba smirked. "The same goes for you. If I win.." Elphaba nodded dismissively.

"Ready to lose?"

"You wish." Fiyero rubbed his hands, and you could practically see the gears turning in his head, thinking about all the things to ask her...

"You sound like you do."

"Um..." Elphaba shook her head and glanced at her watch. Things for silent, and after a moment Fiyero spoke up.

"I think you won," he said. Elphaba glanced at her watched and nodded. He stood up, and helped Elphaba up. He opened the door, and Glinda fell over, asleep. Together, he and Elphaba pulled the blonde upright.

"Morning..."

"Hey, at least I won," Elphaba smirked, settling down on the couch. "And your day begins... now." Fiyero sighed and sat down on a chair opposite of Elphaba. Glinda sat with them. Glinda yawned.

"This would have been much more fun if we were still dating," she said. "Well it's true!" she added, seeing the looks on her friends' faces. Elphaba cracked up.

"Hmm.. okay. What were your grades last term?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie! We get a whole day and you ask about grades?" Glinda pouted. "You're wasting time. We only have... how many hours do we have left?"

"23 and three quarters. Now quiet, I want to hear this."

Fiyero thought for a moment. "All C-'s. Oh, wait, no there was a C+ in there."

"What class was that in?" Elphaba asked.

"Study Hall." Elphaba cracked up again, but this time Glinda didn't get it.

"How did you get a C+? I got a C-," Glinda whined.

"I didn't talk? I worked?" Fiyero asked.

"Since when?" Elphaba smirked.

"Never mind," Glinda said. "Hey, do you guys want to stay here tonight? I have it booked until noon tomorrow, and the owner lives under the cafe, so if we need anything we can call."

"I call couch," Elphaba said. "You two can split the floor. Hey, I won the bet."

"I thought _we _won the bet, Elphie." Glinda pouted.

"No. I thought you'd last more than five minutes. _You_ were not part of the bet."

"But I helped you win!" the blonde whined.

"This wasn't a part of the job requirement," Fiyero mumbled, dragging a significantly smaller couch over to where his chair was. Elphaba cackled when she saw his legs hanging over the edge. Glinda pulled cushions from various couches all over the room and made herself a neat little bed on the floor. Glinda began asking Fiyero random questions, such as his favorite type of book ("Either fiction or non-fiction. Which one is fake again?") and who he texted the most (Glinda and Boq), looking for something that could embarrass him.

Elphaba got bored of Glinda begging her to ask him a question, and so she finally gave up and told them she wanted to sleep. Glinda agreed, but continued to grill Fiyero for a whole hour. He was starting to complain, saying she would have plenty of time the next day, but Glinda refused.

"What's your favorite color?" Glinda asked.

"Sleep," Fiyero replied, either really out of it or really bored. Or a combination of the two.

"Tell me!" Glinda shrieked.

"Can it, you'll wake her up."

"Tell me or I'll scream." Elphaba rolled her eyes. She couldn't sleep, but she didn't necessarily want to join the 'fun.'

"Green." Elphaba heard Fiyero move the chair again, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Well I'm not allowed to lie."

"But that's so sweet!"

"Glad you think so."

"Hmm... what's your favorite memory?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm warning you, I _will_ scream."

"Definitely not today."

"Aww..." Elphaba listened as Glinda got up, and creaked over to where Fiyero was trying to sleep. She guessed Glinda went over to hug him. She was tempted to turn over and squint, but she didn't dare risk it. "Maybe tomorrow you can fix it."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible," he replied. The green girl felt horrible when she heard how sad he sounded.

"We'll figure it out," she promised.

"She laughed at me, Glinda. She thought I was _joking._"

"Well we will fix it. Ohhh, you two would be so cute!" Glinda squealed.

"Glinda?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not helping."

"Sorry." The two of them lapsed into silence, Glinda humming her ringtone from earlier. Soon, her humming faded away into light breathing. Fiyero sighed and rearranged his 'bed' again. Soon, he fell silent too. Elphaba flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

She wasn't aware of Fiyero watching her until he asked her, "How long have you been awake?", making her jump. She didn't answer at first.

"A while."

"The whole time?" Silence.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero didn't answer, and Elphaba didn't blame him. "I couldn't fall asleep."

"It's okay," he said at last.

"I won't bring it up. There, I forgot. I have no idea what you just said." Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw him smile a little.

"It's okay," Fiyero repeated. "I don't regret anything. I wasn't lying. I meant everything I told Glinda." Elphaba turned onto her other side and stared at Fiyero.

"I... I don't know what to say." Fiyero stood up and walked over to her couch. Elphaba stood up as well, on instinct. Fiyero held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elphaba Thropp. My name is Fiyero Triggular and I'd like to be your boyfriend." Elphaba stared at him for a moment, and Fiyero almost had a panic attack, but a slow smile spread across her face and she shook his hand.

"Awwww!" Glinda squealed, making them both jump. "That was so sweet!" Glinda thought for a moment. "Hug, hug, hug," she chanted. But Elphaba and Fiyero ignored her and went down the elevator. "You guys!" Glinda called after them.

"That was some holiday, huh?" Fiyero asked Elphaba as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Some holiday," she agreed.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N-**

**Hey there! I've updated all seven chapters… See, when I wrote this last year, I wasn't really that good of an author… I'm a little better now.. Anyways, I really hated this, and edited it all; better grammar, spelling, slightly different plot. The works. **

**I've never had the time or energy to update, or I never remembered. This is what Gabgalrox wanted for a Lurlinemas present, so you all can thank her for getting me to do this. **

**Happy Holidays, all!**

**-Hedwig**


End file.
